The present invention relates generally to stake devices and, more particularly, to an underground stake device which is capable of prolonged or even permanent position and location in a manner which is completely submerged below ground level. The stake device remains in its ground position and location upon removal of a securement line from the stake device as well as during non-use of the stake device.
It is known to use stakes and securement lines for holding objects up from or anchoring objects to the ground. Such common uses for stakes and securement lines are to hold tents, awnings, and volleyball nets up from the ground, anchoring boats to the ground, and even securing animals within a limited area. A problem which arises is that the connection point for the securement line on the stake is often located in such a manner that the stake must be partially removed from the ground in order to remove the securement line from the stake. This is often difficult if a stake is securely held in the ground. Furthermore, numerous up and down movements of a stake tend to weaken the grip of the ground about the stake thus requiring that the stake be redriven into a second location for the next use.
Another problem which has arisen is that stakes usually protrude above the ground surface which creates a dangerous situation during non-use and even during use of the stake. The protruding stake presents a serious danger of tripping passersby. Furthermore, a protruding stake may be struck by a grass mowing machine which can cause serious injury to nearby people and animals, as well as damage to the mowing machine. Even if a protruding stake is detected before passing over same with a mowing machine, it is difficult to mow around the stake and, if the stake is removed for mowing, it must be redriven into a second location for the next use. In addition, stakes are often lost when they are removed for periods of non-use.
Yet another problem which occurs in above ground stakes for animal securement is that the animal may become entangled about the stake as it travels about the stake in a circular direction.